


A Home After All

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-04
Updated: 2006-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: When Harry starts to ignore Ron right before the end of school he's determined to find out what's going on. But can he talk to Harry and save things before it's too late?





	A Home After All

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter or anything even remotely related to it. Unfortunately....  
  
** _Authors Note: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is appreciated more then you know!_

 

* * *

There were seldom things in life worse then being ignored. Of that Ron was sure. As a child it had left him disappointed, since it usually meant that he wouldn't be getting something he desired. Either that or one of his older brothers had managed to outshine him again. He supposed it was something one was supposed to get used to with so many siblings, but he never had. As Ron got older, being ignored resulted more in annoyance than disappointment. He hated being ignored with a passion - whether it was his best friend, the sales lady at Honeydukes, or even a stranger. It was just something he couldn't stand.

So instead of growing used to occasionally being ignored, Ron came to loathe it. It made him anxious, frustrated, and just plain annoyed. So when Harry started to ignore him, well, Ron knew that something had to be done. This wasn't like being ignored by Hermione, his mum, or his older brothers. This was Harry. Harry never ignored him. Hell, Harry was a part of him, which made it worse; he was pretty sure it felt like there was a piece of himself missing.

At first it hadn't been that noticeable. With the N.E.W.T.s quickly approaching, everyone had been anxious, and just a little more subdued. Ron, spent almost all of his free time studying with Hermione and Harry. Everything else was either occupied by Quidditch practice, eating, sleeping, talking about Quidditch, eating, and some more eating. Sure, Ron had noticed a subtle change in Harry, but he'd dismissed it as stress and lack of sleep. And when Harry started missing meals to spend time in the library, Hermione had told Ron that it was good for his grades and to leave him be. And he'd tried, really he had. But after the third night of waking up to find Harry's bed empty after midnight, Ron knew something was wrong. The next morning, Ron tried to corner Harry in the common room.

"Harry mate, wait up. Aren't we going to breakfast together?"

Harry turned to look at Ron, fidgeting nervously.

"Oh no, I um...I'm not really hungry. Thought I'd just skip breakfast this morning. But I'll see you at lunch ok."

And with that, he dashed out the portrait hole before Ron could protest. Ron spent all day trying to figure out what was going on. Harry didn't seem mad at him...but he was distant. He was definitely avoiding him and ignoring him. At lunch time, Ron called out to Harry in the hallway, but he kept walking as though he didn't hear him. In fact, he even walked in the opposite direction and skipped lunch. Now Ron was beyond angry and bewildered. He was just plain hurt, empty, and more than a little lost.

He sat down at the table and started poking moodily at his food, as though his mashed potatoes were the sole reason he was without Harry. He could hear Hermione tutting next to him, obviously trying very hard not to say something. He was hoping she'd succeed.

"Ron..." Obviously she wouldn't. "Ron, are you listening to me?" She poked him with her fork.

"Sheesh, Hermione, I'm listening. What do you want?" He was rather annoyed with her already. He just didn't need this today.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you, you're not the only one he's ignoring." Noticing the blank look on Ron's face, she continued. "I'm talking about Harry, Ron. I know that's why you've been so touchy lately, because he's been ignoring you. Well in case you haven't noticed, he's been ignoring me too. Everyone, really."

Ron proceeded to stab his potatoes with even more gusto. Was she right - was Harry really ignoring everyone? How had he not noticed?

"Apparently you've been so busy paying attention to Harry ignoring you, that you haven't really been paying attention to his other behaviors."

Ron wondered, and it wasn't the first time, if Hermione was reading his mind. "He's been distant to everyone, and there's no way it's all because of N.E.W.T.s."

"Well then what exactly do you think it is?" Instead of this revelation making Ron feel better, it made him feel worse. Sure it meant he wasn't the only one, but it also meant that something really was wrong. That try as he might to push him away, Harry had needed Ron. And Ron hadn't been there. He had been too wrapped up in his own issues to realize that."

Hermione gave him the look, the one that said you're being totally oblivious and a prat but I'll enlighten you anyway. "Oh Ron, isn't it obvious?" She put her hand over his mouth to stop him from answering. "Alright, fine. So it's not obvious to you, but it is to me. We've got N.E.W.T.s tomorrow, do you know what that means?" He continued to stare at her. "It means that after our exams we've got less then a week of school left until the leaving ball. Until we leave Hogwarts for good."

"But that's brilliant, Hermione! We'll finally be free. And then I can get a flat, a place away from home. I'll finally be on my own."

Hermione gave him another pitying look, as though he was once again missing something that was vitally important.

"Good for you Ron, but not for Harry. Have you thought about what this means to him? He was always on his own until he came here. And now he'll be leaving the safety of Hogwarts. He's going to be all alone again. And I overhead him talking to Professor McGonagall the other day. He doesn't even know where he's going to be living. He's probably terrified Ron, and knowing Harry he doesn't think he can show us that he's scared. Or how alone he feels. He always has to be the brave one. So he's hiding."

Ron looked gobsmacked. "But, we're getting a flat together!" He sounded quite indignant.

"And when exactly did you guys talk about this?" Hermione questioned, giving him another one of her piercing looks.

"Well...um, never. But it's a give in isn't it? I mean we're best mates, we do everything together. I'd always just assumed once we left Hogwarts we'd get a flat and do our Auror training together. I mean, doesn't everyone know that? I've been talking about getting a flat of my own for weeks. Surely Harry knew what I meant!"

"Yes, well evidently Harry doesn't know that. Think about it, Ron. Did you ever talk about this to Harry? No, you've talked about it with everyone but Harry. Imagine how this must all seem to him. You might want to talk to him, and the sooner the better. Wherever he is, he's probably very confused, and even more scared than he'll ever admit." Hermione tuned back to her book, clearly done talking.

Ron felt completely bewlidered. Didn't Harry know he wanted to live with him? He'd thought it had been so obvious. Sure, they'd never talked about it specifically, but Ron could recall more than one occasion when they'd pronounced their everlasting friendship. They'd sworn to stay best mates forever. Didn't that mean living together too? Abandoning his food, Ron got up to look for Harry.

Ron tried to get Harry's attention all day. But Harry kept shushing him, telling him that he was going to get them both a detention if he didn't keep his big mouth shut. So he promised himself he would talk to Harry that night instead. He had to get this resolved. But after classes were over, Harry was nowhere to be found. After being kicked out of the library for the third time, Ron gave up his search and headed back to the common room to do some last minute cramming. He would talk to Harry after the N.E.W.T.s. Yes, after the N.E.W.T.s, everything would be back to normal.

Unfortunately, it took a little longer then that. Ron was amazed that it was so impossible to find a minute alone with someone he shared a dorm room with. It was as though Harry magically disappeared every morning before he could catch him, and he always returned after Ron had fallen asleep trying to wait up for him. On the night of the leaving ball, Ron had had enough. No matter what, he was going to talk to Harry about this tonight. He refused to lose his best friend over something like this, especially since he wasn't even positive what this was. Once McGonagall had finished her speech, Ron walked straight up to Harry and literally dragged him out the oak front doors.

"That's it Harry, enough! I've had enough of being ignored. What is going on with you? Do you have any idea how hard I've been working to get a moment alone to talk to you? No, you wouldn't because you've been ignoring me. You've been ignoring everyone! I've been worried sick about you, did you know that? God Harry, what is going on?"

Ron wasn't sure where that had come from. He'd meant to bring Harry out here to talk to him rationally. But after weeks of being ignored and avoided, suddenly being in Harry's presence had made his well-constructed plan fall apart. Besides it wasn't as if Ron was known for his calm temper. He'd most definitely inherited his mum's temper.

For his part, Harry look slightly embarrassed. "It's not, well you see....the thing is. I just figured that you know, since you'd be going off and doing your own thing after school that maybe..." and he trailed off. He started trying to pick invisible lint off his dress robes. But surely Harry couldn't mean what Ron thought he meant? He couldn't have possibly thought Ron wanted to stop being friends with him. That was ridiculous.

"Harry, you prat, what're you on about?"

"Look, I'm not stupid Ron!" Harry suddenly started shouting. "I've heard you talking. Everyone's heard you talking about it. You're going to leave here and get a place of your own. Finally be free of everyone. Be able to start new. It's all you've been talking about to anyone. I just thought I'd give you a head start. I know you're sick of me, I can take a hint." Harry's voice had continued to lower, until the last words were barely whispered.

Looking closely, Ron realized just how serious Harry was. He had dark circles under his eyes and he'd definately lost some weight. He was standing there fidgeting with his fingers, unsure of what to do with his hands. And it struck Ron once again how insecure Harry could be. Did he honestly think Ron was sick of him, that he could ever be sick of him? Did he really think himself so unworthy of the love Ron tried to give him? The answer seemed to be yes. It made Ron want to strangle someone just thinking about the conditional, fleeting acceptance Harry had grown up with.

Abandoning all pretences, Ron walked over and seized Harry in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ron, what're you doing?" Harry tensed under the hug, but after a moment realized Ron wasn't letting go. Without even thinking about it, Harry was suddenly returning the hug just as fiercely, Both boys holding onto the other as if their lives depended on it.

Mumbling into the top of Harry's head, Ron started speaking very fast. "You stupid, oblivious prat. I don't want to be rid of you. I was looking forward to being on my own, away from my family. Not away from you! I wanted to get a flat with you. I thought you knew that. All those times I talked about being out there on my own, I always meant with you." Ron lessoned his hold just enough to look down at Harry's face. There were tears in his eyes.

"Well how was I supposed to know, huh? You always talked about it being only you." Harry whispered, looking quite small and vulnerable.

Suddenly Ron wanted to do anything to make Harry understand what he meant to him, that he was a part of him. Harry meant everything to Ron. He couldn't even imagine his life without him. Leaning down, he pressed his lips tentatively to Harry's. He heard a small gasp but no protests, so he took a chance. He swept his tongue across Harry's bottom lip, which welcomed him inside. Their tongue's were battling for dominance, and Ron couldn't ever remember anything feeling so right.

Harry's lips were soft and warm, and he could still taste the chocolate from dessert. Ron's hands were trying to go everywhere, and... God, Harry had the softest hair. He could hear groaning, but he wasn't sure if it was coming from him or Harry. Or maybe even both of them. Harry was clinging to him, touching his shoulders and back, running his fingers through his hair. Both boys were trying to touch and taste every available part. They were memorizing and branding.

When the need for air became too much, they pulled back. Leaning his head against Harry's forehead, Ron stared into his emerald eyes. The love he saw there mirrored his own, and he felt his heart break and repair itself all in one. He could feel Harry's short puffs of breath on his nose, as Harry's finger traced a small circle on the back of his neck, something which was rapidly driving him wild. This time Harry leaned in, but the kisses weren't as needy or desperate. They were slow and sure, but just as possessive and full of love.

Ron pulled back slightly to whisper in Harry's ear. "Do you get it now, Harry? There is no me without you. You're a part of me. You and me, we're forever."

Later, that night, Ron let Harry know where he belonged, and who he belonged to. And every day after, he made sure that Harry knew no matter where they went or how much time had passed, his home would always be in Ron's heart.


End file.
